phineasundferbfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas und Ferb
Phineas und Ferb ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie von Walt Disney Pictures aus dem Jahr 2007. Inhalt In den Sommerferien langweilen sich Phineas Flynn und Stiefbruder Ferb Fletcher. Also stellen sie jede Menge verrückte Sachen an und begeistern dabei sich selbst und all die Nachbarskinder. Nur Candace, ihre Schwester, setzt alles daran, die beiden bei ihrer Mutter zu verpetzen, was sie aber nie schafft. Oft ist dafür das Haustier Perry verantwortlich, denn dieser ist ein Geheimagent und durchkreuzt als „Agent P.“ oder „Perry das Schnabeltier“ die gemeinen Pläne Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz' und verwischt dabei auch die Spuren von Phineas und Ferb. Charaktere * Phineas Flynn ist der kluge und verrückte Kopf der beiden, der einen Plan nach dem anderen austüftelt. Außerdem ist er sehr kreativ und verfügt über eine große Vorstellungskraft. Auch nachdem der erste Schritt der Pläne begangen ist verwaltet er das Unternehmen * Ferb Fletcher ist Phineas' Stiefbruder und sehr still. Er befolgt immer Phineas' Pläne nd gibt diesen auch noch kleine aber feine Änderungen, sozusagen das I-Tüpfelchen. Seine Klamotten sind sehr altmodisch, er trägt seine Hose wirklich sehr hoch und hat immer ein weiß-gelbliches Hemd an. Er ist in Vanessa Doofenschmirtz verliebt. * Candace Flynn ist drauf versessen Phineas' und Ferbs verrückte Aktionen zu verpetzen. Doch sie hat das große Pech, dass alle Spuren verwischt werden, bevor ihre Mutter sie sehen kann. Aus ihrem Mund dringen sehr oft Schreie hervor. Manchmal will sie Phineas und Ferb verpetzen, ist entsetzt oder ist glücklich, doch stil sein fällt ihr sichtlich schwer. Außerdem ist sie extrem in Jeremy verliebt. Oft muss sie die schwere Entscheidung treffen, Jeremy zu imponieren oder Phineas und Ferb zu verpetzen. Meistens entscheidet sie sich für Phineas und Ferb. Sie hat wie sehr viele Teenager den Traum berühmt zu sein. Diesem Ziel kommt sie oft sehr nahe, schafft aber nie den endgültigen Durchbruch, auch dafür sind Phineas und Ferb verantwortlich. Des weiteren hat sie eine Pastinaken-Allergie. Darauf reagiert sie indem sie Hautschwellungen und eine extrem tiefe Stimme bekommt. * Jeremy arbeitet im Einkaufszentrum im Junk Food-Geschäft „Mr. Slushy Burger“. Insgeheim ist er auch in Candace verliebt und will sie beeindrucken. * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ist Pfadfinderin und in Phineas verliebt. Sie steht immer hinter den Aktionen der Brüder und hilft auch oft zusammen mit ihren Pfadfinderkolleginnen. * Lindana ist die leibliche Mutter von Phineas und Candace. In ihren früheren Jahren war sie eine Sängerin, hatte aber nur einen großen Song. Sie heiratete nach ihrer ersten Ehe wieder, seitdem wohnt Ferb mit seinem Vater bei den Flynns. Außerdem ist sie zusammen mit den Müttern von Jeremy und Isabella in einer Jazz-Band, unternimmt aber auch so viel mit den beiden. Sie besucht auch regelmäßig einen Kochkurs, zusammen mit der Exfrau von Dr. Doofenschmirtz. * Perry, das Schnabeltier ist Phineas' und Ferbs Haustier. Was die beiden nicht wissen: Er ist Geheimagent und ermittelt als Agent P.. Als Agent trägt er einen typischen Agentenhut. Er verschwindet durch geheime Gänge in der ganzen Welt. Wenn er sich mit einem Gefährt auf den Weg macht, Dr. Doofenschmirtz aufzuhalten, wird er oftmals von seinen Herrchen oder ihrer Familie gesehen und muss sein Gesicht verstecken. Nach erfolgreicher Aktion vernichtet er durch Zufall alle Hinweise auf Phineas' und Ferbs Aktionen. * Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz ist ein wahnsinniges Genie, dass die Welt erobern will. Seine Pläne sind aber immer zum scheitern verurteilt und treffen nicht einmal das eigentliche Ziel. Seine Verstecke sind hauptsächlich ein Hochhaus, auf dem groß "Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc." geschrieben steht, und ein Luftschiff mit selbiger Aufschrift. Er genießt es, Perry hilflos zu sehen oder ihn anderweitig zu verspotten. Seinen Doktortitel hat er aber nur für 15 Dollar gekauft. Außerdem ist er geschieden und hat eine Tochter, Vanessa. Seine Exfrau weiß nicht, dass er ein Bösewicht ist. Seine Kindheit hat Heinz alleine verbracht, ohne Familie oder Freunden. Er ist in "Gruselstein" aufgewachsen. In einer anderen Folge sagt er, dass er in "Dunkeldorf" aufgewachsen sei und bei seinen Eltern den Gartenzwerg ersetzen musste, da der gepfändet wurde. Der Nachbarsjunge hatte das gleiche Schicksal und so hatte er durchaus Freunde und Familie. In dieser Szene sieht man auch, dass er auf dem Lande aufgewachsen ist. Die anderen Dorfkinder hatten ein Lieblingsspiel namens "Fang den Gandalf-Pilz". * Vanessa Doofenschmirtz ist die Tochter von Heinz Doofenschmirtz. Das erste mal taucht sie zu einem Vater-Tochter-Arbeitstag auf. Sie ist sehr sarkastisch und versucht, ihrer Mutter zu beweisen, dass Heinz böse ist, ähnlich wie Candace bei ihren Brüdern. Candace und Vanessa singen in der Serie auch einen Song zusammen, begegnen sich selber aber nur einmal in "S'Winter" auf dem Skilift. Konzeption Es werden häufig Echtbilder eingeblendet, zum Beispiel die Erdkugel, ein Staat oder eine Alufolienkugel. Während der meisten Folgen kommt ein Song vor, das auch ins Deutsche übersetzt wurde. Dabei fällt auf, dass zumindest einige Charaktere eine 2. Sing-Stimme bekommen haben. Veröffentlichung Die Serie wurde weltweit zum gleichen Zeitpunkt veröffentlicht. Die erste Folge lief zur Premiere von „High School Musical 2“ auf dem Disney Channel am 17. August 2007 in den USA. Der deutsche Ableger hatte diese Premierenparty am 22. September gleichen Jahres. Ab dem 1. Februar 2008 läuft die Serie weltweit auf dem Disney Channel. Super RTL strahlte am 15. Februar 2008 eine Episode á 11 Minuten aus, die regelmäßige Ausstrahlung soll im Sommer folgen. Synchronisation Weblinks * * Deutsche Disney-Channel-Seite * Amerikanische Disney-Channel-Seite (Englisch) * Phineas und Ferb bei fernsehserien.de Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Disney-Serie Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) en:Phineas and Ferb es:Phineas y Ferb it:Phineas e Ferb nl:Phineas and Ferb pt:Phineas e Ferb ja:フィニアスとファーブ pl:Fineasz i Ferb